The Lion Guard: Defending Bupu
The Lion Guard: Defending Bupu is a fanfiction story created by Florencia86. This is the sequel of Protecting Boboka. Characters * Kion * Bunga * Fuli * Beshte * Ono * Kiburi * Bupu * Tamka * Nduli * Nyuni * Boboka (mentioned) * Janja (mentioned) * Zabuni Locations * Pride Rock * Flood Plains Groups * Lion Guard * Kiburi's float * Janja's clan (mentioned) Transcript It was a calm afternoon in the Pride Lands. The Lion Guard was already finishing patrolling. They were near the Pride Rock. -Kion: Okay, guys. I think we've patrolled too much for today. -Bunga: And, in saving a life. -Kion: Yeah. Sure, Bunga. Well, I think it would be best to go to rest a little in the lair. It was a hard day. -Fuli: Yes, and I think we deserve a bit of tranquility. Suddenly, a voice is heard up close. "Help! Lion Guard!" -Fuli: Eh ... seriously. -Beshte: What was that? "Please help!" -Bunga: It sounds like someone asking for help. "Help! Where are you?!" -Ono: And it is. Then, the Lion Guard sees a bird flying towards them and they notice that the voice is from this one. "Lion Guard!" And they realize that the bird is Nyuni. -Beshte: Look, it's Nyuni. -Nyuni: Lion Guard! Uff! Finally, I find you. -Kion: What's up, Nyuni? -Nyuni: It's Bupu! He is being attacked by some crocodiles! -Ono: Crocodiles? -Nyuni: Yes! Crocodiles! -Fuli: Something tells me that those crocodiles are... -Bunga: Kiburi and his float. -Fuli: Yes, you said it, Bunga. -Kion: And where are they? -Nyuni: Ah! I don't remember. I've been looking for you everywhere that I forgot it. -Kion: Ono, can you see where they are? -Ono: Affirmative, Kion! Ono flies into the clouds and uses his keenest of sight. In that, he sees to Kiburi and his float attacking Bupu. -Ono: I see them! They are in the Flood Plains. -Bunga: Wow! I can't believe it! First, we saved Boboka from Janja and his clan, and now, save Bupu, from the crocodiles! Makes sense? Well, both are antelopes, from the same herd and... -Fuli: Okay, Bunga. You're right, but now we must save Bupu. -Bunga: Okay. -Kion: Well, guys. Come on! Till 'the Pride Lands' end... -All: Lion Guard defend! Meanwhile in the Flood Plains, Kiburi and his float were surrounding Bupu. -Bupu: Get away from me, or you'll see! -Kiburi: See what? Your end?! Being eaten by us. -Bupu: Well, my bird friend went to look for the Lion Guard to save me from you. -Tamka: Uh! And where are the Lion Guard that I don't see them? -Kion: Well here we are. The Lion Guard appears. -Bupu: Lion Guard! Ha! See you, crocodiles? They are there. -Kiburi: Oh, no. -Kion: Kiburi, leave Bupu alone! Kion approaches and hits Kiburi. One of the crocodiles tries to bite Bunga, but Ono pecks him. Fuli faces Tamka and Nduli. -Fuli: Be careful, guys, because if they face me, the worst will happen. -Nduli: Uh, sure. -Tamka: And what is the worst that could happen to us? -Beshte: This! Beshte runs close to the crocodiles. -Beshte: Twende kiboko! In that, he hits Tamka and Nduli, who then fall on top of the crocodile that was facing both Bunga and Ono. Meanwhile, Kion was still facing Kiburi. -Kiburi: You know. I think that as soon as I finish with you, I will also finish with your friends, and your father. Kion fights, but sees behind Kiburi his friends with the crocodiles defeated on the ground. -Kion: And you plan to do it alone? -Kiburi: What? Why? Kiburi looks back and sees his unconscious henchmen. -Kiburi: It can not be. In that, Kion pushes Kiburi and makes him fall near his fleet. -Tamka: My leg! Fuli approaches Bupu. -Fuli: Bupu, come with me. -Bupu: Ok? -Fuli: Come here, guys! Bunga, Beshte and Ono nod and move away from Kion who was approaching the crocodiles. -Kion: Listen, Kiburi. You can get with me if you want, but with my friends or with my father, or with my family, that I will not let you! Never! In that, Kion uses the Roar. The Roar sends Kiburi and his float back to the Outlands. Then, Kion approaches Bupu. -Kion: Are you okay, Bupu? -Bupu: Yes, I'm fine. Fortunately, those crocodiles did not put a single claw on me. Thanks, Kion. Thanks, Lion Guard. -Fuli: You're welcome, Bupu. -Bupu: Well, I think I'm going back home. It's already late, and I do not want to think that all this was a nightmare. I say this because of what happened before with Boboka. -Bunga: You see, guys? I was right. -Bupu: Good. I think I better go. Goodbye everybody. -Nyuni: Goodbye, Lion Guard! -All: Goodbye! -Kion: Well, guys. Good job! I think now we can go to rest. -Fuli: Yes, I think you're right. -Beshte: So, let's go to the Lair? -Kion: Yes. -Ono: Uff! Well, I'm a little tired because of everything we did today. -Fuli: A little? -Ono: Well, yes. I'm very tired, but we always have to do our job. -Bunga: Yes. But rest is the best... In that, Zabuni appears looking closely to Bunga. -Zabuni: What? -Bunga: Emm... I say, when there are no problems. -Zabuni: Aha! -Kion: Zabuni! Hi. How are you? -Zabuni: Good. Not bad, no problem has happened to me. And good. Well, I see you have patrolled more than usual. What happened before? You were not here when you saved an antelope after? -Fuli: Well, another problem happened... -Beshte: Yes, with another antelope. -Zabuni: Wow. What madness. Emm. Well I'm going to sleep. Right now I was going to do it -Bunga: Okay, rest well Zabuni. -Zabuni: Thank you, equally. -All: Rest, Zabuni. -Kion: Okay, to the Lair. The Lion Guard walks towards the Lair and enters.Category:Florencia86's Content Category:Fanfiction Category:The Lion Guard Stories Category:Sequel Fanfictions